Technical Field
This invention relates to making of wax forms, including but not limited to candles, with permanent hardware.
Background Art
Currently, there are candles and wax forms that have ornamentation affixed to their sides, most often with adhesives or by tying some type of material around the candle, such as string or raffia, or pinned into the wax. Some ornaments are molded into candles and wax forms, but these are permanently embedded, and have no provisions by which to attach other ornamentation. Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for embedding permanent hardware into the surface of a wax form or candle, wherein the hardware acts as an ornament itself, and may further serve as an attachment device for other ornamentation.